


Panic

by riversongobsessed



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongobsessed/pseuds/riversongobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin and Dinah have different reactions during the pregnancy and birth of their daughers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> We know that Quentin was born in 1963 and I’ve put Dinah as two years younger than him making her twenty when Laurel was born and twenty-two when she had Sara.

All throughout her pregnancy Dinah had worried, at twenty years old she hadn’t expected a child and although it wasn’t unwanted; for she and Quentin had been married for a few months when they found out she’d been expecting and even though she’d never admit it she had always wanted children.

But still she fretted, she had never so much as held a child before let alone raised one, however over the nine months she had one saving grace; Quentin.

Whenever she panicked about too much movement or too little movement he was there to calm her down and reassure her everything was alright, despite the fact he was also a first time father.

The tables flipped completely however with one phone call, at the time Dinah had been at home, nine months pregnant and Quentin had been at work (at Dinah’s insistence though).

"Quentin! Oh thank god you’ve answered, you need to come home."

"What Di? I can’t come home I’m right in the middle of a case but I can assure you that everything’s fi-" He couldn’t finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Dinah’s moan of pain.

"The baby’s coming, I need you to come home.” She said gently but it was clear the phrase was spoken through gritted teeth. Dinah took a deep breath waiting for a reply. “Quentin, love you still there?” She could hear a scrabbling down the line as Quentin was broken from his shock.

"I’ll be there in five minutes just em, keep calm, keep breathing- do you remember your breaths that the midwife told you? You’re doing great I won’t be long I promise." He babbled causing Dinah to chuckle and he paused. "I love you,"

"I love you too," She said before allowing him to go.

_________________________________________________________

By the time Quentin arrived him Dinah had managed to keep herself calm, her husband on the other hand had not. He entered the home quite frantic and instantly searching for his wife.

"Di! Di where are you?!"

"Bedroom!" Was the immediate reply, as he neared the room he could hear Dinah wincing. She looked up already tired as she heard him enter and managed a small smile. "I don’t think we have time to go to a hospital." She admitted expecting him to be calm, she did not expect all colour to drain from his face.

"No no no we need to get you to the hospital,"

"Quentin an ambulance is on it’s way but I don’t think I can hold on that much longer."

"Wait what?" His frown deepened and if a contraction hadn’t happened at that moment Dinah might have laughed.

"Oh god this hurts," She screamed groaning as it passed. "I need you to, to get towels and a clip for the umbilical cord."

"Wait what?" His eyes widened in panic. "You want me to deliver the baby?" Quentin asked frozen in the doorway but as soon as Dinah nodded her was away collecting the things. 

"I need to push!" Dinah screamed just as he was coming back upstairs, with hands shaking he walked into the room placing the things down where appropriate, hesitantly he lifted her skirt. "Oh for gods sake it isn’t anything you haven’t seen before."

"Yes but there’s a baby there now."

"Don’t you think I know that?" She snapped getting irritable. 

"Ri- right sorry, baby okay." He moved gently to kiss her before trying to push his panic away and help his wife.

It was to Dinah’s relief that by the time the paramedics came, a full fifteen minutes later, Dinah was lying exhausted on the bed and holding a baby girl in her arms who was now suckling quite happily. Although mother and baby were well the father was pacing up and down the hall 

"I’m a Dad, I’m a Dad, I just delivered my baby." He murmured on repeat causing Dinah to chuckle from the other room.

___________________________________________________

It would be hoped that this fatherly panic would have faded when in two years time Dinah announced one day, when the two were alone, that she was having another child. 

For the most of the pregnancy his and her panic did seem subsided. Having been through it before Dinah was calmed by the kicks instead of worried by them.

This time was longer, the pair managed to get to the car before her waters broke and she was sitting in the back seat trying to remember to breathe properly as she heard Quentin panic as he drove.

"Come on, come on, my wife’s having a kid here!" He said and Dinah was about to reprimand him when a sharp contraction hit causing him to swerve as she called his name. "Em yeah?"

"I am never letting you touch me again!" She called allowing him to calm down.

Hours later, for it seemed this baby liked to take her time, Quentin was handed Sara, he beamed seemingly more calm and walked over to his content but happy wife.

"I’ve got to admit you did better this time, didn’t look like you were going to pass out." She teased sitting up.

"Yeah well, it’s easier if you aren’t the one delivering."


End file.
